


Deal or No Deal

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, He looses, M/M, Matt enters a Daredevil look-alike contest, pure crack just so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock enters a Daredevil look-alike contest.</p><p>He looses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal or No Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge, I'm bored and it's late

"What the hell, Foggy? No! I'm not doing that!"

"Is that not blasphemy, Matt? Come on, pleeeeease. It's just for fun. And Brett invited us and I kind of owe him, so we have to go."

"...Fine."

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you, Matty. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You bet I am... If I loose, I'm suing you."

\---

"So, Pete, I have a great idea."

"Wade, any idea that you had cannot be good."

"Shut up! It's a great idea!"

"Am I going to regret agreeing to whatever this idea is?"

"...Probably."

"...I'm in."

\---

"Are you sure about this, Foggy?"

"Very, very, very sure, Matty. You can't loose, right? You're literally-"

"Foggy! Shut up!"

"You're literally the... The... The person with an ass most similar to Daredevil's."

"That was the shittiest save I've ever heard in my life."

"Aw, you know you love me and my shitty saves."

"God help me, I do."

\---

"Do I want to know why you have a Daredevil costume, Wade?"

"Think about that and all the previous questions you've asked me."

"Okay, that's right. I don't. Good luck, pal."

"You weren't calling me pal last not when I was r-"

"Wade! We're in public!"

\---

"And the winner is... Wade Wilson!"

\---

"I can't believe I lost..."

"I think was sure you had that one, Matty... Better luck next time?"

"I'm never doing this again. I want to figure out who beat me at my _own game_. I invented that game and he beat me."

"He looks a little busy. Would it make it up to you if I took you home and described how that costume looks coming off?"

"...Maybe."

"Yeah, it would. Come on, Daredevil. Let's go."

\---

" _Fuck_ , Wade, Wade, hands off that, not in public-"

"I'm Daredevil now. I won. So you have to call me Daredevil."

"Okay, Daredevil, hands off in public. People are staring at us."

"But Peeeeete! Pete, it's so great..."

"Can you not wait until we get home at least?"

"..No."

"If you stop groping my ass until we get into the cab, I'll call you Daredevil in bed tonight. Deal?"

"Deal. You got me, Parker."

"You're an idiot, W-"

" _Daredevil_. You're supposed to call me _Daredevil_."

" _Alright_. You're an idiot, _Daredevil_."


End file.
